Sexual Thrills
by holland.sexapples
Summary: Sex Parody Series, for all of those slutty girls who get down with the main characters. Akatsuki and Konoha men are involved in this series, based on Mary Sue Whores. Read and Review. Lemon Warning:extremely graphic sexual conduct and language.


Not for the faint of heart: Lemon

Sex Parody Series, for all of those slutty girls who get down with the main characters.

* * *

He fucked her good, he fucked her well, he fucked that bitch till he began to swell. He fucked her left, he fucked her right, he fucked her so bad that he was screwd in tight. She moaned she cried she asked for more, but it wouldn't be long until he was out the door. He had to admit this girl had spunk, and because of her attitude he began to hump. And hump he did with his vicious pumps.

He sprawled out her legs with all his might, and shoving his thick dick in without a fight. The whore rolled around as naked as could be, letting 'Hidan' the man ontop of her climb up her tree. He was provoked and impulsed as he felt his veins burst, with a few gully sperms being emersed. He quickly pulled out of her, while jacking himself fast, while letting his slut suck him in full blast. She licked, she apple-polished, she swallowed him in, and as her sucking was done Hidan began to grin. This chick was sick, he'd have to have more; so thats when he threw the bitch right down on the floor.

She hitched a second, but he didn't care, because the only thing that was breaking his senses was the sex in the air. He grabbed her big boobs so that they were in the palms of his hands, while feeling the wetness of her intercoursing wet glands. He squeezed her hard breasts to the point of pain, that her hips began to grind his genitalia while starting to train.

"Roll over!" he yelled as he watched her bare butt, while giving her a quick lickety nut.

"That felt good, could you do it once more! Or let me be the ultimate whore, the ultimate whore who can do much more."

Hidan suddenly moaned as the girl humped his privates silly, which led to the stiffening of his sensitive willy. He let out a bark, that resembled a horny dog while screwing the girl with his wonderful log.

Since he already did the girl a few times with his nut, he thought it would be best to give up the slut. So he brought the naked bitch to the next door room, where Deidara himself would start to boom. And start to boom deidara would do in the next door room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed and the girl was so sore, she didn't even want to be the Akatsuki whore. She had no more feeling in her lower parts, because Deidara was down there practicing his arts. He poked and prodded and even pinched, hell he didn't even care if he killed the wench. She was already seasoned by another man, so fucking her seemed almost out of the plan. But Deidara needed a good enjoyment or two, so he took off his pants and started to woo.

"Your the hottest babe I've ever met, so I'm going to need all the sex I can get."

He picked up her sticky body that was covered with Hidan's sperm, while dropping her body in the bathtube like a worm. Her oversized mellons began to float, as Deidara shoved his cock right down her throat. She splashed the water from right to left, but he only pushed farther until she tasted his cleft. Finally he took out his well satisfied wanger while getting into the bathtub getting ready to banger.

She took his dick and shoved it right up her tree, while suddenly feeling him begin to pee. Suddenly she screamed out of disgust, as Deidara chuckled and began to thrust. She wanted out, this was all way to gross, but Deidara was just filling her up with his own homemade dose.

"You sucked Hidan's so you can suck mine. And don't worry little slut your almost out of time."

While sliding along the slipery tubs walls, the hussy began to suck Deidara's balls. And as she sucked, the time went by; but little did she know she was going to die.

"Thank you whore, you gave me much pleasure; but time itself is something you can't measure."

So he took her head, and grabbed his dick, while pushing it in her mouth tightly and quick. And as his delilah blocked her throat, her dead body went limp and she began to float.

* * *

Okay so I've decided that I'm going to make a 'Parody Series' of all these mary sue whores that sleep with the main characters. Because frankly in the last hour, I've read at least three mary sues that burned my orgasms.

Just so everyone knows, my later chapters are going to be ten times longer funnier and more sexually more violent; but there is going to be a variety of characters, not just the Akatsuki. (they all will rhyme like this one)

Don't forget to Review, or you might as well be denounced as a Mary Sue!


End file.
